valentine scenario
by AlexMegumi29
Summary: Natsu just broke the record! how stupid was he to go on a job on valentines day.. leaving a frustrated Lucy alone..but not for long.. Nalu special!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another one shot for the occasion sorry it was late, but I hope you still enjoy reading...**

**LUCY'S POV**

"I can't believe that idiot is _that_ dense!"I yelled as I continue balancing my weight by the river like I always do.

"puu-puun!"

I let out a sigh. "Its Valentines Plue!How could he just leave for a job?!"

This was the day I was supposed to figure out my feelings for him. I've been planning to hang out with him so I would be able to tell if I love him just as a friend or maybe more. But _no._.. he just had to go on a job.

And so, because of my apparent lack of sex appeal, that I thought I had plenty of, I spent my Valentines at the guild just like any other day. Am I not pretty enough to attract a guy or two? No one and I mean no one has shown any interest in me! And about my dense partner, well, he's broken the record.

My mind just won't let go of his image.. that toothy grin that always warmed me that it came to the point that I _needed_ it.

I let out another dreadful sigh.

He shouldn't have left me- no ..I shouldn't have refused to go with him.. he invited me after all. I just declined because I thought I could be the one inviting him to hang out. But before I could utter a word about it, he just had to announce that he's going on a job and asked for someone to accompany him, because according to him I was being _weird _again for not wanting to go.

And, of course, it just had to be Lisanna. She gladly volunteered to go. I was happy for them, they hardly had enough time to hang out since she came back from Edolas. So, before I knew it, Natsu was waving goodbye and Happy was muttering something about giving me fish when they return.

I was happy for the three of them, but something inside just stings.. I didn't want to be selfish and I can't, Lisanna is a friend that I've come to love. A part of my family. Sure she and Natsu had a kinda romantic past.. but I'm not mental to be mad at her for that. Maybe she still like-likes Natsu but..

Then it just hit me. _It's Valentines day. And she and Natsu _are_ together.. Maybe she's going to.. and maybe they're going to come home hand and ha-_

My thoughts were cut off when I lost my balance and I felt inching towards the freezing waters. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to hit the river, but I never did. Instead I felt a hand on my waist and pull me back to _his _chest.

I opened my eyes again. I lightened up and tilted my head upward to see the guy I wish I would see.

My smile went down, to the point that I could feel it hit the ground. Because_, no_. It wasn't _him_. He's not Natsu.

"You almost fell back there." He said as he looked at me with his brown orbs.

"Y-Yeah.. thanks for catching me..." I said as I tried to get a hold of myself from the disappointment.

"No problem." He said as he flashed me a smile, which kind of made me smile as well.

There was a comfortable silence, before I realized out position. He was practically still hugging me, and our faces are 3 inches apart.

Blood crept up to my cheeks before I jerked off him, leaving my face with a healthy pink tint. He seems just as flushed as I was, with his cheeks as bad as mine.

"I-I'm sorry..."I started off as I composed myself. "I troubled you.. I was just walking my home-"

"Wait." He cut me off. "You're saying you were 'normally ' walking your self home by balancing on the edge on the river?"

I smiled nervously. This guy must think I'm a complete weirdo by now. "Y-yes.."

"Wow!" he almost gaped at me. "That's what I always do! I love walking by the river just like you did but people told me it was too dangerous and stuff."

I giggled. "Tell me about it. I almost forgot.. I'm Lucy!" I said as I flashed him a smile.

"I'm Luke.. " he said and matched my smile. "So.. why is a fine lady like you going home this hour on Valentines day?"

I sighed. He was right. It was a beautiful day to spend with a special someone. And going home alone this hour, which is maybe 3 in the afternoon, was not very common.

"It's better to be home alone than hurting my eyes by looking at lovey-dovey people." I openly said in a obviously bitter voice.

He just chuckled. "Same here."

My jaws dropped. I scanned his figure. He wasn't bad- looking. He was gorgeous even. It's impossible for him not having a date. He has blonde hair, chocolate eyes and pale skin, wearing a simple coat. Nope, not falling for his joke.

"You're kidding right?" I said bluntly.

"speak for yourself! How could a pretty girl like you say you have no dates today?"

I blushed slightly at his compliment. "Well, no one seems to think so..No one seems interested.. how about you?"

"For the thousandth time today, same here." He said as he groaned.

I just laughed.

"Since we have a lot in common and we're both going to go to be dreadful for the rest of the day.. why don't we hang out for a bit?" He said as he spared me a smile.

I beamed. Trying to ignore the pink-haired dragon slayer in my mind. Maybe he's having a great time, so why would I sulk on my room _because _of him? He's not the only one that could make my day! He left me alone on Valentines day for heaven's sake! Two could play it that game.

"Sure!"

Meanwhile...

"Lisanna..tell me why we're here again?" Natsu said as he sulked on the chair he was sitting on, totally annoyed being dragged on a flower shop and having to look at gazillion flowers and tell what's pretty.

"Natsu! It's Valentine's day!" she snapped, her hands on her waists.

"Vali-nes-what day?"

She sighed. "Va-len-tines day! It's a day people show their love for their special someones!"

"So?" The dragon slayer asked nonchalantly.

_I should be on my job right now.. kicking butts and going home early to hang out with Lucy. Instead I'm at a stupid shop, picking girly flowers. Luckily for Happy, he got to go to the market to buy some things Lisanna told him to buy, while I'm stuck here. Picking flowers._ He thought.

He only decided to announce that he wanted to someone to come with him on a job to annoy Lucy and make her ago with him.. but Lisanna volunteered, so, he just had to go with it. So now, he just wanted to finish the job and go back to the guild.

Instead he was literally dragged to a flower shop. Picking flowers for who knows why.

"So.. it's a day to make a move on Lucy!"

"Move?Lucy? I don't want to! She's heavy sometimes!"

"No Natsu! Move _on_ Lucy! You definitely like each other! So why not just be officially together?"

He tilted his head signalling he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Natsu.. I came with you today because I know you're stupid enough to blow this day off.. so I decided I'll help!"

"Help with what?"

"You're _romantic_ relationship Natsu..It's time to man up and make a move on Lucy... before..she gives up on you and maybe find someone else." She sang.

Natsu just stood up. "Let's just do the job Lisanna.. I want to go home early." He said as he left for the exit. Whatever she was saying, he did not like the part where Lucy would find _someone _else. Now, he's more fired up to finish the job already so he could just stay with his celestial mage teammate.

Lisanna just giggled at her childhood friend's slight display of jealousy.

"I really loved the fateful encounter too.. I can't believe you read that too." I said as we both walked towards my apartment.

He chuckled. "I never thought I'd meet someone who thinks so much like me!"

I gave him a warm smile. "Same here... You're just the perfect guy.. I still can't understand why no one grabbed you already."

"You're not so bad your self. I had a great day." He said as we reached my front door.

I can't say I didn't have a good time. He was amazing. We went to places we both coincidentally loved, ate the same food when we grabbed a snack and had same interest in books and stars! He has a great sense of humor, very polite and a gentleman. He's the guy I've been wishing for when I was a kid. He's almost perfection.

I didn't even notice the time. We hang out around three pm, now the sun is nowhere to be seen, but it's not that late though, it's still about 8pm.

"I had a great time too." I said as I fished for my keys.

_But something's just... missing.._

"So, Lucy... do you.. want to..I don't know.. have a ..a date with me sometime?"

I fixed my eyes on him. "date?"

"Yes! I mean.. you're just.. we're meant to be!" he said as he clasped my hands.

"I.. well.." I sighed. Maybe it's time to accept it. I can't deny it anymore.

I put a hand on his cheek. "You're the best one there is.." I looked at him warmly, a smile never leaving my face. "But I'm sorry...I just like someone else. I just have a loud, dense,stupid, loyal, funny,loving and destructive idiot. But he's my idiot.."

_It's time to accept it.I can't deny it anymore. That no matter what I do... It's still him. No matter who it is, he's still the one I'd pick any 's still Natsu Dragneel._

His face fell. But still managed to flash me a smile. "I'm sure he's a lucky guy... to get your heart... I wish you good luck with him.. and hope he sees the girl I see." He said, if I really wasn't in love Natsu I would've married this guy right here.

"So.. this is good bye?"

I nodded. "Seems so.."

"Then-"

I walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek."Thanks for everything Luke...bye"

He gave me a smile, probably the last one I'll see from him. "No problem. Bye.."

Then he vanished to the darkness. And just like that the perfect guy just slipped off my fingers, all because of I love my stupid partner.

Natsu sighed. Finally. He was back in Magnolia. He's finally off that death machine they call transportation.

Even though he was exhausted, all he wanted to do is to see his partner. When they came back to the guild, there wasn't any sign of the Celestial mage and Mira said she went home a few minutes after they left.

So here he is now, walking towards their- her apartment.

"Hey Happy, you think Lucy is mad? We did ditch her off before she could say anything."

"Aye. Natsu... I'm scared! What if she turns to Erza mode again?"

Natsu shivered. The last time she did, he decided to write his dying will.

"Maybe we could give her fish!" Happy decided, thinking fish is the answer to everything.

"That's a great idea bud!" He said as he flashed his cat a grin.

But the cat noticed something else and gave him a creepy smile. "Or maybe you could give her those flowers Natshuu.." Happy teased as he gestured towards the flowers in Natsu's hands.

"W-well.. Li-Lisanna told me she'd be happy if I gave her these." Natsu said, not knowing why he was stuttering and feeling fuzzy.

"Sure she did..." Happy sang, his mocking smile never leaving his face.

Natsu was just speechless. Wondering why he's flushed about giving flowers to Lucy. His thoughts were placed on Lucy's apartment as they saw it.

He smiled, excited to see his partner he wished he had spend the day with instead of a boring job and a teasing Lisanna. He just wanted to be near her again. He ... missed his blonde partner, even though they were just apart for the day. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to see her eyes, her blonde hair, everything about her. He wanted to see her, Lucy Heartfilia.

But as they came closer, they caught sight of two figures standing in front of Lucy's door. He recognised the one as Lucy the moment he saw her figure, but he didn't know the other one.

"Natsu... who's the guy with Lucy?"

"I don't know bud."

"They look like they're talking.."

Natsu and Happy came closer to the apartment, but not close enough where Lucy could see them. They decided to hide behind a bush, observing the Lucy and the guy.

"why are we hiding Happy?"

"Because if Lucy sees she might eat us because she's angry!"

"Well, let's just hide here till that guy goes home."

"Aye!"

"What are they eve-"

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Lucy step towards the stranger and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. It felt like his heart shattered into million tiny pieces. It hurts.

"They liiiiiiiike each.." Happy started off but stopped when he saw his best friend.

Natsu's world froze.

_Is this what Lisanna said? Did Lucy give up on me 'cause she found someone else. Why was I such an idiot? Why did I leave? If I was there, she couldn't have found someone else. I should've been the one who was still with her. And she would've been smiling like that because of me. It hurts. _

"Natsu..." Happy never saw his partner like this before. He looked helpless, it was like he admitted to himself that he doesn't stand a chance.

"Happy, could you leave me alone for a moment? It just so damn hurts right here." Natsu said as he put a fist on his chest.

Happy nodded. Seeing he couldn't help his friend with this one. He just muttered a "good luck Natsu.." then flew to his guild.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn it! Why'd you replace me Luce?_

Natsu sat, anger and pain still swirling in his chest.

'_why does it hurt so much ?.. Is it because Lucy looks like she likes the guy? but why the heck would I care? She's my teammate. Nakama. _

Lisanna's words rand into his mind. '_You definitely like each other..'_

_Like her? Like? Like how Bisca and Alzac like each other? Romantically..So, maybe I really do like Lucy, that's why it hurts...but she-_

"Natsu?" her voice rang into his ears. How was he in her room right now?

He didn't notice his feet move and jump towards his partner's window successfully letting himself in.

"Luce.." he said weakly. "I-"

He was cut off when the blonde ran into him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Natsu!" She said.. her eyes meeting his. A smile evident on her face, with somehow a hint of relief?

_Wasn't she going to kick him out like she always does?_

"I won't this time. Because it's Valentines day.." she answered, a healthy blush forming on her cheeks. He actually said that thought outloud.

He has to get a grip on himself.

"Natsu... is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, her eyes observing him carefully.

"Luce... don't replace me!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"R-replace?" Natsu was totally out of character. Just what happened to him?

He pulled back, showing his face, pouting a little. " Yeah! I saw you with a ugly looking bastard a while ago. And you-you kissed him.."

"Natsu! He isn't ugly! And I would never replace you.. you're a one of a kind idiot! You'll always be the one I'm going to pick no matter what Natsu...A-and about the kiss..he was just saying something sweet.. So I gave him thanks.."

"THANKS? Luce you thank me all the time and you never did that once!"

"He was very kind and we had so much in common and he was sweet!Unlike someone who left me on Valentines day!"

"WELL, HERE!" He gave her the flowers Lisanna bought for him to give Lucy, and boy, was it handy.

"Flowers? Natsu yo-" She was cut off when the dragon slayer pulled her closer to him and pushed his lips against hers.

She melted almost immediately. And began to kiss him back. She loved this idiot and she wouldn't have it any other way.

When they pulled back, Natsu gave her a grin. The one she's been craving for since he left.

"Luce, you thank me always because I brought you to the guild right? Then, instead of thanks just do this from now on as long as you're in the guild."

"That's kind of unfair... I always let you sleep over and spend my food money on you! So you have to thank me too!" she sang playfully.

His grin widened. "Gladly!" As he pulled her for another sweet kiss.

"you're mine now!" they said in unison.

"so that's what we both have in common." Lucy giggled.

_Earlier, with Luke, she thought something was missing but, nothing was missing. It was just utterly false. She belonged to this dragon slayer._

_Damn she just loved this idiot._

**So how was that? I stayed up all night to finish this one! But it was a success! Tell me what you think! Sorry if it's a bit late.. and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I love writing it. **

**Ja ne...**


	2. epilogue

Epilogue :

"Happy! Where are we going again?! " Lisanna yelled as she got dragged by Happy for no apparent reason.

"Hurry Lisanna!.. I think Natsu's broken..." Happy was really blue. Considering that he's already blue...

"Broken?" Lisanna thought out loud.

"Aye... we were going to visit Lushee... but when we her, she almost eat some guy's cheek."

"WHAT? Eat? Wait..." She remembered it was Happy she was talking to_... does he mean kiss?_

"Well.. I think Natsu got sad because he thinks Lucy's becoming a monster... "

She sighed at Happy's mutual denseness with his bestfriend. "Was he really sad?"

"Aye... He didn't even move when he saw Lucy. He was kinda shocked.." Happy stated with a frown on his cute face, totally innocent on why Natsu was sad.

Lisanna sighed. "That's what he gets for being so stupid..." But she did feel sorry for her childhood friend. This was the first time he showed feelings other than his dense annoying ones. "Come on Happy.. let's go get Natsu..."

"Aye!" Happy said with a worried look.

But when they got near Lucy's apartment a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"NATSU! YOU'RE BURNING THE FLOWERS!"

LIsanna and Happy stayed in front of the apartment, listening...

They heard Natsu laugh. "Are you going to thank me for that Luce?"

"N-NO!"

"That's no fun..." Natsu said childishly as Happy and Lisanna picture him pouting right now, his face as childish as his tone.

"S- SHUT UP!"

"Are you going to thank me if I did?"  
"JUST SHUT UP NATSU!"

"I take that as a yes!"

Then there was just silence. Nothing can be heard from the apartment.

Lisanna gave a contented sigh."Well.. that's that. I'm happy for both of them.. Come on Happy! Let's tell everyone at the guild."

"Lisanna!I THINK LUCY ATE NATSU! I gotta save him!

**I just tried to do a epilogue. It was fun! Review please and comment about how I did! Thanks for the reviews earlier. Happy reading!**

** -roo: Yes, just like you guessed! Luke was the male version of Lucy ... I was happy someone realized! Thanks again for the reviews and follows and** **favorites!**


End file.
